yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meep-chan
Meep-Chan is the first (and main) OC of Wiki user JustACommenter. Appearance Kokuryu wears the traditional uniform unless customized (she would prefer you not) with cyan socks. She has extremely long, floor length orange hair. Underneath her bangs on the right is a scar over her eye, thus why she has bangs like that (If she didn't have a scar, she would've had long bangs but tied up on the side). She has emerald green eyes. Her normal attire consists of black gloves, a cyan-and-lime striped shirt, jeans, and long red boots. Personality She is, in typical Yandere fashion, limited in her ability to feel emotion. Her strongest feelings are of hatred and very dull happiness, and she takes great pleasure in eliminating her victims. Her preferred methods involve pranks and mind manipulation. Outside, she acts hyper and easily excited. To her enemies, she acts extremely polite and sweet to, to toy with their minds. If another student suggests pulling a prank or practical joke on somebody, she will eagerly join in. She loves humor, in a sadistic, evil way. Relationships Takumi Tachibana Takumi is Meep-Chan's younger half-sister. They have different fathers but the same mother. Amashi #5 They are friends, despite they barely talking each other and only staying silent when they are close. It's a confusing friendship, but they seems to accept it. Five's personality is almost the same as Meep-chan. When it comes to murder, Meep-chan will avoid killing Five at all costs. Joseph Fritz He is her previous crush. She has lost all interest in him completely. Lukas Akai He is her new crush. They are friends, and they are somewhat close. He is someone she can relate to. It also appears that no other schoolgirl goes for Lukas, so she doesn't really need to be a yandere at the moment. Ren Tachibana He is her half-brother. They rarely talk, but they have a somewhat good relationship. She despises his perverted nature, and tends to flick his ear if she catches him taking lewd photos around her. Shiori Akai Kokuryu thinks she is annoying at times. However, they are friends despite the annoyance. Hana Kaben Kokuryu admires Hana's extreme gaming abilities. She is her semi-role model. They have been friends ever since they met at an online gaming fest, where Kokuryu figured out that Hana went to Akademi, too. The Four Yuurei Sisters Kokuryu thinks that they are weird, and much too similar. She despises Akai Yuurei mainly because she is too much of the leader type. Igor Luan They are friends. Igor knows of her yandere side and sometimes gets her to do evil deeds for him, such as murdering Ryuto :3 Tenshi Hoshi Tenshi is Kokuryu's younger sister. Kokuryu does not understand why she is a pacifist while her other family members love violence. Yaiba Hoshi Yaiba is the youngest sister of the Hoshis. Like the rest of her family, Yaiba enjoys violence and often carries her ruby knife outside of her elementary school. Kokuryu favors Yaiba more than Tenshi. Daily Routine 7:02: Meep-chan will enter the school grounds earlier than most students, in order to prepare for any yandere activities. 7:10 AM: She walks to her locker. 7:15: she will either gossip or pull pranks until she leaves for class. 8:30 AM: Meep-chan will walk to Classroom 2-2 for morning classes, and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. 1:30 PM: She goes to her afternoon classes. She fills out her Study Points evenly, targetting one level upgrade at a time. 3:30 PM: She finishes her afternoon classes and walks to her locker. 3:50-4:00: She asks a victim to "Follow Me," and then proceeds to murder her. 4:00-5:00: She joins the rest of the gaming club in the Computer Lab to play games. Task(s) She will ask you to bring her a specific weapon (undecided) She will ask you to take a picture of Phantom Girl and send it to her She will ask you to kill someone in the Occult club (random character) for a blood sacrifice (undecided what for) Trivia *She does not own a cat herself, but does enjoy watching the stray ones in Buraza Town while she is walking outside. Her favorite is a ginger tabby with leaf green eyes. *She has a pet peregrine falcon named Snowy. *She has a pet blue crab named Spycrab. *She has all of the abilities that Yandere-chan has. *She sometimes takes pleasure in murdering people, however, she will break down at the thought of killing animals for yandere needs. *If she was in Yandere Simulator, she would have an orange version of Old Oka's hair the length of Mai Waifu's, with standard green eyes. *She is based on JustACommenter's video game dominator side, therefore she is based on 'half' of J.A.C *Her real name is Kokuryu, meaning Black Dragon (The Ender Dragon from Minecraft). Her last name is Hoshi, which means Star (the Ender crystals, or "End stars"). *She learned to speak German for her previous Senpai **She also curses in German frequently, as a way of getting away with it in front of teachers because they have no idea what she's saying *If you try to kill her, she will counter-attack you, as she always carries a knife *After she graduates Akademi, she will realize that she has no need to be a yandere anymore, and in 2 or 3 years, she will have learned how to be a normal human being. Pretty soon she will start a YouTube channel and become famous *She will kill all of the Mary Sues and Gary Stus one day. One of her childhood rivals was a Mary Sue, leaving her with this quest. (I kinda want to make this Mary Sue OC real, but you wiki-ers would yell at me ;-;) Category:OCs Category:Gaming Club Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2